User talk:WesZombie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Undead Fan Stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Walking Dead: Requiem page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hallowseve15 (Talk) 18:04, August 1, 2012 Re: Something Sorry for the title; I don't remember your message's title. And thanks man. I really like your story, and of course i'll help out. Mind being admin or something, helping us out? Kaffe4200 21:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Certainly. I'm all for creative writing and making it better for others to read WesZombie 21:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Site I Hope you know I made this wiki. Hallowseve15 15:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I know man and I won't lie, I was skeptical at first about a whole new wiki but after seeing the stories of others and what you've done, I support this 110%. WesZombie 19:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) HiftW I'd hear if you'd like to write an issue of Hope is for the Weak? Kaffe4200 10:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your message I don't have Skype so I can't but I'll be happy to talk it over in chat. Hallowseve15 13:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Wes! hey, just got done with the first issue :) thanks for the helpStormthief23:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC). Cleanup We probably should do a cleanup on this Wikia. I will begin soon, and i would appriciate some help, updating pages, making Story-pages identical and adding categories. Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:08, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. Down to help. WesZombie (talk) 04:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) HEEEEEEELP ME im not that educated when it comes to making wiki pages, i just need to know a few things, like if i want to write my own story on here, where do i start? how do i create a table of contents, links, text formatt and stuff. if you could mabey direct me to some kind of online tutorial that would be most helpful, yes i have read the lets write a story section but it was not that helpful to me ( i blame myself for being a dumbass ) and pease ignore any gramatical errors in this message, when it comes to actually writing a story i will put 100% effort into it. any help would be appreciated. thanks MayGodSaveUsAll (talk) 15:13, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Ari The Awesome ^.^ Here you go. Fixed that template for you. what a pain! But I'm glad I was able to help ~~Enjoyableari AKA MommaGamr~~ (talk) 15:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) WTF you talking to me Gamr? if so then thanks but that still dont really mean much to me as im still dont know diddly! lol really appreciate you trying tho friend =] MayGodSaveUsAll (talk) 16:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Idea Sounds like good ideas, we can talk about it more in chat sometime. Hallowseve15 (talk) 20:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Your character pages You do know we have a nice template for character info right? Just look at that and your infoboxes will look superb. :) Hallowseve15 (talk) 21:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC)